Not Too Late
by sellthelie
Summary: Had he left it too late? Draco & Hermione


Disclaimer: Belongs To JK Rowling

Not Too Late

1/1

-

There were many things that he'd done over the last few years that he wasn't proud of. He'd made stupid decisions, been rash with his judgments, and put faith in the wrong people. There was one thing that he regretted the most, the way he'd treated her.

The one person to really see him, and like what she saw. She had been so kind to him, when all others abandoned him. He'd let her closer than anyone, and then when it all went belly up, he let her go, and he wasn't all that gentle. When everyone had had their say on the two of them, he'd listened, he could see now how foolish he'd been. He'd taken what they had to say to heart, these _friends_, people he thought were just looking out for him, but they weren't, they were only looking after themselves.

He knew now that it was a mistake, he'd learned some hard lessons over the years. The main one being to think for himself, always. For too long he'd been a puppet, all to willing to bend to the will of others. That was a thing of the past, as soon as he realised this, he also realised that he'd done his dash with Hermione. What was done, was done. There wasn't a thing he could do to change it, but he couldn't make it better. Whatever was there, whatever they had been moving towards, he'd ruined, with a few harsh words, and some right foul treatment. She hadn't looked at him, talked to him properly in months. Now that they were leaving school for good, there would be no reason for them to see each other ever again, he didn't want that. Even though he was a fool of the highest order, he still looked for her in the hall, heard her voice above all others, it hurt like hell, but it was an essential part of the day. To be without that would kill him.

His _friends_ had left him in the carriage by himself, presumable off hassling some younger years one last time, but his heart wasn't in it. Draco had sat there in the carriage, just staring out the window, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the carriage door opening, it wasn't until the seat next to him became occupied that he realised that he wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm fine," he said, not bothering to look at her, he knew what she was going to say.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked, "You don't seem fine."

"I am."

"Okay," she said quietly, she got up and grabbed her bag from the rack above the seats.

"Are we nearly there?" He asked.

"Just about," she sat down opposite him, "Draco."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what Pans?" He asked, "I didn't want that last pasty."

"No, not that, Hermione."

He looked away then, "You didn't do anything."

"I know, and that's why I'm sorry," she reached across and grabbed his hand, "I should have done something, I let them all sway you like that, when I should have stood by you."

"We all do things we regret Pans, don't worry about it."

A few moments later the whistle sounded, signaling that they were arriving in London for the final time. He got up, and wasting no time, he grabbed his trunk, and moved to the door, not waiting to see if Pansy was following; he wanted to get out of here, now.

All around him people were embracing, saying tearful farewells to their friends as if they'd never see each other again. He couldn't see her, and that was a good thing as far as he was concerned, he could see the barrier coming up. Who knew what they beyond it, he just wanted to leave his past on this side of the barrier, a fresh start was waiting on the other side.

He was nearly there, when someone fell out of the train, landing awkwardly on their feet right in front of him.

"Impatient little buggers," they snarled, "The train ain't going anywhere now."

"Are you alright?" He asked, of all the doors for her to fall out of, Hermione just had to come out virtually on top of him.

"I'm fine..." she straightened up, "Draco!"

"Hi," he said nervously, it had been months since they'd spoken. For all he knew she still wanted to curse him to hell and back.

"Hi."

"Hermione are you alright?" Potter came scrambling out of the door, "I was stuck behind them all, I saw you fall out, you didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No I'm fine Harry."

"Alright then," he looked around then, and noticed Draco for the first time. "What the hell are you doing here? He's not bothering you is he?" He asked Hermione.

"No," she said quickly, "He was here when I came out."

"Let's go," Harry said, "Mrs Weasley will be waiting..."

"Ah, there you are!" Pansy said, "Leaving me like that, Potter, Granger." Pansy gave him a wink, "Potter, be a dear and grab my trunk, it's too bloody heavy for me."

"I..."

"Now Potter," she snapped, walking towards the Floo line, "I don't have all day."

Draco tried not to laugh as he watched Potter scurry after Pansy with her trunk, leaving his behind. "Well that's interesting."

"Sure is," Hermione laughed, "I didn't see that coming."

Draco shuffled on his feet, he should leave. Let her go on her way, it had been so long since they'd been alone, he wanted to have this moment with her before she was gone.

"What are you doing now?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going home, my parents are probably waiting with the Weasleys." He nodded his head at this, "I'll see you Draco," she said.

He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find the words, he could only afford her a sad smile. Draco knew he was supposed to let her go, but could he? The best thing that had ever happened to him was about to walk away from him forever, it was a different world behind the barrier. If he let her go now whatever they had had would just be a memory, something they could look back on fondly, and sometimes not so fondly. Could he live with just being a memory? She was watching him, seemingly waiting for him to say something, do something.

"I can't," he said quietly.

"Can't what?"

"It's not enough," and he stepped closer to her, and pulled her against him, "I'm sorry," he whispered, before kissing her soundly.

As she responded to him, he slowly lost himself in her again, everything about her intoxicated him, and it felt like heaven to have her in his arms again. Draco reluctantly pulled away slightly when the jostling crowd nearly knocked them over, grabbing a hold of her hand he pulled her away from them, and into a quiet corner.

He was worried she was going to slap him again or something, he couldn't read the expression on her face, "Hermione?"

"What are you sorry for?" She asked, "and it better not be for kissing me."

He relaxed, and let out a chuckle, "No, I'm sorry I was such an idiot, I'm sorry I listened to those who I shouldn't have, but most of all I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"It's okay."

"No it's not," he said, pulling her chin up to look directly in her eyes, "I was a right sod, and I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me."

"That's not the case, I'm afraid you are stuck with me."

Pressing her against the wall behind her, he whispered against her lips, "So very glad to hear that Miss Granger," and he sealed it with a kiss. The noise of the busy train station faded away, the only thing he could focus on was Hermione, and just being thankful that it was not too late. 

-

This was inspired by one of my favourite pieces of _dramione_ art. The link is on my profile page. It's absolutely gorgeous.


End file.
